dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Calculus Capture Guide
Calculus Calculus is an Ancient dragon found exclusively in Nucleus of Time. Due to his unique spawn and capture mechanic, a nearly full raid party is required to capture him. Time Prisms The first step towards obtaining Calculus is to complete Nucleus of Time. The final boss, Sardok, will drop a handful of Time Prisms as loot after he’s defeated. It may take several runs to collect enough Time Prisms throughout the group to guarantee being able to capture Calculus, as the recommended minimum per raid member is 10 Time Prisms. After defeating Sardok, several small tornado-like portals will open throughout the dungeon. The raid must spread out and each take a portal (if there are ten people in the raid, one per portal; if there are fewer, some people may have to stretch between two). Attack the portals until they’re all “dead” at 1HP. Once all of the portals meet this requirement, they’ll stabilize and you can activate them to teleport to the final room again where Calculus is waiting for you. Battling Calculus Calculus, unlike most other dragons you’ll come across, is not afraid of using magic to combat you. Likely in part due to residing within Nucleus of Time for an extended period, his magic is centered around time and petrification. Calculus needs to be fought carefully. The raid must be able to control its overall DPS. After Calculus loses a certain portion of health, he’ll cast a petrification spell across the dragons and members of the raid. While this is active, the affected raid members cannot attack. During this period, a minimum of five members must use their Time Prisms on Calculus. This will free the player from the petrify spell and interrupt Calculus’ time magic. To use the Prisms, right-click one in your backpack (or, alternatively and highly recommended, hotkey one), then click the button on the mini-hotkey bar that comes up. If at least five players use their Prisms on time, Calculus can’t complete his spell and the raid can continue fighting him. If not, Calculus will flee and cannot be captured. Another full run of the dungeon will be required for another chance. After interrupting his magic, the players who used their Prisms will get an approximately 20-second debuff, during which time they cannot use another Time Prism. This is where DPS control is extremely important. Doing too much damage to Calculus in this time period will cause him to cast his petrify spell again, while the players are unable to use their Prisms. As a result, not enough Prisms will be used, and he will escape. Calculus needs to be lowered to approximately 20% health before he can be captured. One player can capture Calculus per run. If they fail, he escapes and another run is required to try again. It’s highly recommended that players sort out who will be capturing Calculus beforehand, rather than during the fight. Sources *Capture guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/calculus/ Category:User Guides